The Dream Team
by JacobBlackk
Summary: **SEQUEL** To "My QB's, My Princess, and Me". Bella and Edward are now married. Follow along as they continue to live in the spotlight as a family of the NFL. Four mischievous kids, and a lot of love make up this family. Reading story one is not required (Fluff, and AU)
1. Chapter 1

The Dream Team

 **Sequel to my first story- my QB's, My Princess, and Me. The first story was written when I was 17 wow! I just reread it and really enjoyed the characters. So, I decided to continue with a sequel. However, rereading the sequel made me realize how many mistakes their were and I was cringing the entire time ahaahhaha!**

 **If you haven't read the first one, I encourage you to do so. Be aware however that there are many mistakes and that the fluff is out the roof. I will not go back and rewrite, I have since got a new computer and do not have access to these old documents or my thought process as I wrote so for anyone not wanting to read the first one for these reasons heres a short synopsis.**

 **Summary of story one: Edward is the quarterback of the Dallas Cowboys, Bella is a simple girl with a brother and child she cares for. Through their relationship Bella and Edward adopted two more children and they all became a family.**

 **SO BEWARE FLUFF IS IN THIS STORY! It's not about the dramatics and not even all that realistic it's a light little sitcom basically on a family life in an alternate universe for Bella and Edward.**

 **The family:**

 **Edward: 28**

 **Bella: 27**

 **Brian (Bella's brother): 16**

 **Blakelee (Adopted daughter): 14**

 **Jaxon (Adopted son): 9**

 **Lucy (Bella's biological daughter from previous relationship): 5**

 **Chapter One**

 **(2 years later)**

The first day of school is always hectic. Especially with four insane kids all with different schedules. Not to mention Edward just started preseason and he was gone most of the time it's hard when he's gone I miss the hiatus already. "Mom! Do you know where the curling iron is?" Blake screamed down the stairs. No matter how many times they have said that in the last two years I still smile when I hear it.

"Try under my sink!" I screamed back.

"What the hell, it's 5:30 in the morning can everyone stop screaming." Brian grumped entering stumbling up the stairs and into the kitchen where I was cooking breakfast. He finally moved into his own space in the basement about 6 months ago, much to Blake's dismay. I didn't like it considering it had open access in and out of the house with the door, and that it seemed like a perfect place for him to sneak things in and sneak people in…

Edward however was a big supporter for the idea of his own space, and finally I allowed it to happen. Edward had a big talk with him though and I still don't know what all was said but we came to the compromise that he had to use the front door at all times. That he couldn't just come in go to the basement and never see the family.

"Chill out kiddo. You have to go to school," I snorted. Brian was entering into his junior year of high school this year he would be getting his license which terrifies me.

"I know I gotta go to school Bells but I don't gotta be up at 5:30… we don't have to leave here until 7." Kids gotta point

"Oh well you're up now, go see if Jax is up."

Brian rolled his eyes but got up from the barstool he was occupying, "You know the little nerd has probably been up for hours."

"Brian." I warned giving him a look. Jax is the smartest kid in the world, I swear. That being said, he is also very meticulous and exact which leads to him being teased endlessly by his siblings. It's really taken a toll on him too, it's made him self conscious.

"Yeah, Yeah," Brian mumbled back, hopping up the stairs.

I sighed and wiped my hands on a towel, the biscuits would be done in about half an hour which gives me plenty of time to go get Lucy Loo up. Upstairs are all three of the other kids rooms, and two bathrooms. Lucy's is down one side of the hallway, with a bathroom on the corner then Blake's on the other wall. Down the opposite hallway is a closet at the end, and Jax's against the wall. I could hear Jax and Brian wrestling around, no matter how intelligent Jax is he is still all boy.

I walked into Lucy's room and snorted when I saw her upside down in her bed, classic Lucy. "Good morning sunshine." I sang, opening the blinds

"Mommy! It's my first day of school!" Lucy yelled popping up out of bed like a pop tart. I giggled at her enthusiasm.

"Yes it is my baby girl."

"Is daddy gonna be here?" I sighed, sometimes I still feel like a single mom.

"I'm sorry baby… he's still traveling home."

Lucy's eyes dropped, and she squinted in confusion then was in my lap in a second. She reached her little hand up and touched my face, wiping a tear that I didn't know was there. "It's okay mommy." She said softly.

I quickly sat her on the bed and moved to the closet. "I'm sorry sweetie, I'm just sad you're big enough to go to school!" I tried changing the subject, I would never want Lucy to resent Edward. I knew what I was signing up for when we got together, doesn't mean there aren't hard times.

"How about this one," I held up her black and white striped overalls, with a black undershirt and her black sandals.

"Yeah mommy, can I get a bow too?!" I smiled at my agreeable child. Besides the occasional tantrum Lucy is a really good kid, all my kids are good but she's probably the best behaved. "Of course, you can, I'm going to make sure your brother and uncle are okay though. Go ask your sister if she will," Just then Blake stuck her head in the door and smiled at me.

"I gotchu little sis." She grinned, and Lucy ran excitedly after her big sister.

I walked down the opposite hall and found Jax sitting on his bed prepared, "Hi little man," I smiled at my nine-year-old.

"Hey mom," His hair has gotten darker since he came and lived with us, and longer it's shaggy and not in his eyes only because we got it cut recently. He also has acquired braces since coming to live with us, so did Blake. Jax is small for his age, so is Blake, we think it's because of their lack of nutrition from their living situation previously with the dick step dad. Jax had always thrived more than Blake though we think because she protected him.

"You excited for school?"

Jax shrugged. I sighed and went and sat on the edge of his bed, "You know buddy it's okay to like school."

Jax looked at me like I have two heads or something, "No mom that not cool. That's only for nerds."

I chuckled and hugged him to my side, "You know nerds rule the world?"

He looked at me hesitantly, "Really?"

"Yep," I smiled and patted his head, "Now come on I'm sure those biscuits are burnt by now."

Jax grinned and we walked hip to hip down the stairs, brian had pulled the biscuits out and had already ate half of them, "Brian!" I scolded annoyed, my little brother turned around with his mouth completely full

"Whuff?" He grinned, the food nearly falling from his mouth which threw Lucy and Jax into a fit of giggles.

"You're disgusting." Blake rolled her eyes, I couldn't agree more while Brian just shrugged at her bumping fists with Jax.

"Alright eat up Y'all we have to leave here in 20 minutes so be quiet and eat." I joined them looking around the table at each of them, I have to take a picture they all look so cute, and Edward would want to see this.

"Daddies calling." Jax mumbled, pointing to my phone with Edward's face.

"Hello." I smiled into the earpiece, walking into the other room out of earshot.

 _"God it's so good to hear your voice," Edward's sexy voice came across the line._

"Yours too. It's hard without you here." I got out, swallowing the lump in my throat.

 _"I'm sorry baby." Edward sighed into the phone. "Trust me I would rather be with you guys."_

"Hurry home honey." I smiled.

 _"I'll be there quicker than you think… Can I talk too Luce? I wanna wish her a good first day."_

"Lucy Loo," I smiled looking at my daughter's adorable half up half down hair her sister did. "Daddy wants to talk to you."

Lucy frowned then took the phone from me, "I don't want to talk to you, you make mommy cry." Lucy screamed into the phone, then hung up, everyone's chatter at the table immediately halted.

"Damn Lucy," Brian said with wide eyes.

"Double damn," Blake smirked.

"You two. Outside. Backpacks. NOW."

Both kids looked at me sheepishly before grabbing their backpacks and nearly running out the door, I sighed and looked at Jax who held his hands up in surrender, "Got it mom," then he was outside too.

"Lucy girl, why were you so mean to daddy?"

Lucy looked at me as I kneeled down in front of her, "He's made you sad for weeks mommy."

I sighed, a horrible feeling in my stomach, "Aw baby you've seen me crying huh? Wasn't as subtle as I imagined?"

"Don't know what that means mama but okay yeah."

I chuckled and played fondly with the ends of my little girls hair, "Baby it's not daddies fault it's his job, football is demanding."

"Footballs dumb." Lucy grumped, sometimes I agree with ya kid.

"Luce," I sighed, "Daddy would be the one sad if he heard you say that you don't want that huh?"

Lucy shook her head no

"That's what I thought my brave girl. Now why don't you give daddy a break, he'll be home tomorrow."

"He's home right now." An all too familiar voice said, I gasped and whipped around to see my dream man leaning against the column with his arms crossed all three other kids behind him grinning wildly.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped in shock.

"I took four flights," He stepped closer, "Three buses," another step closer and I found my heart beating into my ears, "And a taxi to get here, because every day I'm not with you my heart isn't complete. I can't stand this Bella, being apart, which is why starting 2019 I'm a retired Dallas Cowboy. I told them today…. It's my last year."

"But Edward… your dream."

"You're my dream Bella. You and all the pipsqueaks."

He grinned wide, and engulfed me into his arms, slowly his lips came in contact with mine and just like it had every day since the day I met him fireworks went off in my brain.

"EWWWWW!" Sounded around us, and I tried to pull back, but Edward only smiled into my lips and kissed me deeper.

"Oh, seriously gross dude." Brian about barfed and walked out the door, followed closely by his siblings. When he pulled back he was attacked by our tiniest family member, Lucy ran and jumped, and he easily caught her and held her between us.

"I'm sorry daddy, you make mommy so happy." Edward's heart just melted I could tell by the way he was looking at my mini.

"You make me so happy to Bug. I love you so much sweetheart, now how about we get you and the others to school."

"Yeah daddy! I getta go to school now too!" She yelled, so excited and slid down running and grabbing her backpack off the rack.

"How long before that wears off?"

"With Lucy Loo? I give it a solid three days," Edward chuckled.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked side by side toward the door, "So what next Cullen?"

"Next? We take our kids to school Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh you know what I mean…."

"We have lots of sex since they're all in school," he said right before opening the door. "Edward!" I laughed, but gasped.

Edward winked at me and gently teased his kids about how slow they all were as he raced them to the car.

So basically, I have one kid getting his license and getting into even more trouble, a teenage girl starting high school, a 4th grader that is too smart for his own good, my last baby leaving me and starting school, and my husband living out his last year as an NFL player… oh I wonder what this next year will bring. Only time will tell….

 **LEAVE ME REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW WHAT EVERYONE THINKS! WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE! COMMENT BELOW!**


	2. Chapter 2: All in a Normal Day Pt 1

**To the guest that took the time to make a negative comment on every single chapter of the first story, I do not understand. If you don't like the story it's very simple don't read! I have plenty of others who enjoy it.**

 **The Dream Team**

 **Chapter 2: All in a normal day- part 1**

"Babe?" I stuck my head inside the study, Edward was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. He didn't even look up at me.

"Edward?"

When he finally forced his head up to look at me there were fresh tears in his eyes.

"Babe what's wrong?" I said alarmed, immediately crossing the short room to kneel down in front of him. I reached up and grabbed his face forcing him to look at me and looked into his bright green eyes that were glistening.

Edward stood abruptly pushing me away colder than he ever had before. He went to the large window facing the backyard, which overlooks our tiny farm we've developed over the years.

I sat patiently up on his desk. Waiting for him to explain himself. "I'm so Sorry Bella… I can't leave the Cowboys.."

"What, why?"

"Well I thought they were going let me out of my contract a year earlier than expected which would be next year, but they are threatening to sue for everything if I leave."

A knot formed in my stomach, and I forced myself off his desk. "Babe, It's okay. It's only two more years. You'll be 30 when you're done…. We still have a long life ahead of us. You're getting out much earlier than everyone else."

Edward sighed, pulling me close by my hips. "Sweetheart. It's not just that. I would love to be here even a year while Brian is in high school still and help coach his football team with Emmett and Jasper. Or not miss every single one of Blakelee's plays for the next two years. I know the other two are still young and that I can make it up to them later, but I just feel like I'm missing out on such a big part of the other twos lives. Sometimes I feel like I come home and they're strangers… they don't trust me like they do you."

"Oh, Edward." I sighed, "They love you so much and they don't think like that at all. Both of them are just grateful to have you at all."

Edward looked down at me and slowly pulled my chin up to his face and kissed my lips gently. "I love you." He sighed, putting his forehead against mine.

"I know." I giggled, biting my lip. I then looked at him more seriously, "We'll get through this. We will. I know it'll be hard but we can do anything in the Cullen house. For now, why don't you just focus hard on the older kids when you're home a little extra take them out privately. They would love that."

"It's not just them too, you and Rose never started your restaurant and everything and I feel like your dream has been put on hold for me."

"Edward. I have all the time in the world to open that restaurant, you know it didn't work out for Rose either at the time. It just wasn't right back then, one day it will be."

"You promise you aren't upset?"

"I promise babe. I Got 4 kids, ranging from 16 to 5, I would be insane trying to run a restaurant on top of that."

"How did I get the smartest woman in the world to marry me?"

"You're very very cute." I shrugged

"Oh? Cute?" Edward smirked, picking me up into his arms I squealed in surprise when he started walking across the room

"Edward what are you," I gasped when he dropped me roughly on his desk, my legs were spread around him still and when he backed up I attempted to close them but he chuckled

"No, no, no." He smirked, spreading them again.

"Edward!" my cheeks were flaming, "Stop it! Not here!"

"Why the kids are in school? And I want my wife." In an instant he had both our shirts off and my skirt flipped over my stomach.

…

"Come on lover boy, we got kids to pick up." I chuckled, pulling Edward off the couch where we landed after are little endeavor earlier.

Luckily his practices run from 5am-1pm so he is able to go get the kids with me and be home for dinner most nights. Two nights out of the week they do go out to dinner and watch film however, so we miss him on those days, then of course the weekends are pretty nuts. He usually can swing making Brian's games on Friday's though and takes a flight out to an away game after and hardly gets any sleep for his Saturday run through practices

Did I say he as the best brother/husband/daddy ever yet? Because he is.

"You know two weeks in and we've had it pretty good wonder how long before one of them screws up?" Edward laughed,

"Edward Cullen. Bite your tongue."

Edward stuck his tongue out at me and bit it and I rolled my eyes. "Get in the car Cullen." I teased as I jumped in the front seat of our SUV.

"Oh you're driving? Look out world."

"Shut up or you can walk." I mumbled as I pulled out of the driveway.

Edward just chuckled, as he leaned back in the seat.

We stopped at the littlest people's school first. We parked, and both got out, waving at the teacher who sees the kids out to their parents. Jax and Lucy go to a private Christian school, while the older kids go to the public high school. Both older teens wanted to stay in private school despite us being able to afford private, and we complied. We haven't decided if the other two get a choice in the matter or not yet when they reach high school.

"Jax!" Edward yelled, obviously seeing our kiddo. Jax's little shaggy head popped up and he grinned in our direction sprinting over. Gosh he's such a cute kid, with his athletic socks, nike's, and shirt he's just a tiny little teenager but somehow its cuter on a nine-year-old.

"Dad! I scored 15 points playing basketball today." Jax smiled, jumping up and down.

"Aw sweet buddy," Edward smiled, and high fived him.

I rolled my eyes. All the boys in my house are ridiculously athletic, "And what about that math test?"

Jax glanced over at me quickly, "Got a 100." He shrugged.

"Seriously?" I asked surprised. He didn't study once for that test. We had been gone to Edward's away game all weekend and he didn't tell me he had a test until this morning right before he went to school. To say I was angry was an understatement, I promised if there wasn't at least a B on this he was staying home the next time we went to a game. Needless to say, I had already worked it out with Esme for him to stay home this weekend.

Guess I'll be calling her back

"Mommy!" I finally heard Lucy's voice as she ran full force from the school, into my waiting arms. "Hey mommy!" She laughed, throwing her head back.

"What about love for me?" Edward pouted, Lucy shrugged and buried her head into my shoulder. She's always been a mommy's girl, she loves Edward but we are two peas in a pod.

"Alright lets go guys, I'm sure Princess Blake is dying in the Texas heat."

Edward went to the driver side while I opened the back door and made sure Lucy got strapped in her seat good. "Jax, hop in the way way back."

"Mom. I always have to sit back there. Make Lucy, she's the youngest."

"Buddy, Lucy's still in a booster because she's little. It's hard to get it back there. Please just climb to the back."

"Oh, sure make the adopted kids take the back seat all the time." He rolled his eyes.

"Jaxon!" I gasped surprised. "It's not because you and Blake are adopted that you have to sit back there. Brian is too big and Lucy is too small."

"Jaxon," Edward sighed, obviously annoyed that the car was not getting colder due to us not moving. "Get in the back, now."

Jax glanced at Edward ready to argue but one dad look, and he was in the back in a second. This boy will definitely give us a run for our money.

When we pulled up to the high school, Blake was sitting out on the curb looking annoyed as usual. "Seriously Mom? This is why I should get to ride home with Dustin."

"Sorry babe, just get in." I sighed.

Blake rolled her eyes but climbed in the backseat. "Seriously why can't I ride home with Dustin though?"

I glanced at Edward and he looked at me, Dustin comes from a family of trouble makers. His parents are arrested on the regular for God knows what, and Dustin and all of his brothers are in on it. We knew that form when we saw him in town getting into the car with alcohol. "Over my dead body." Edward mumbled, glancing back in the rearview mirror at our stubborn daughter. "We don't tell you, who you can be friends with Blakelee, if you want to be his friend that's fine it's out of our control. But your mom and I have seen him be reckless on more than one occasion. You aren't getting in a car with him."

Blake crossed her arms and huffed, typing angrily into her phone. "What if I want to go out with him as friends and hangout."

"We'll take you." I said, looking at her.

"What if you're busy with the million other kids in this family?" She spat spitefully.

"Watch it." Edward warned.

"Then one of your aunts, uncles, or grandparents will take you." I attempted to reassure my daughter but she seemed to get even angrier with that conclusion.

"And by the way we trust you to pick your friends, but that trust ends the minute you do something stupid little girl." Edward stated firmly.

Jesus, now we have two pissed kids in a matter of 20 minutes. "Guys how about we go out Cedar lake when we get home? Brian's at practice and he'll be out at 5:30 and Emmett's bringing him home, we can go out to the lake then get some food on the way home and eat with the whole family?" Cedar lake is our family lake beside Carlisle and Esme's house. It's a pretty nice place with a giant wooden dock, a tire swing over the water, and plenty of floats and things to entertain the kiddos.

"Can we paddle board?" Jax's voice finally perked up from the backseat.

"Why of course we can." I nodded. "We'll just have to stop at Nana's house and get them. You guys left them there after the last time you went."

"Can Jazzy come?" Lucy squealed

"Oh and Parker and Austin?" Jax chimed in.

Jazzy (5) is Alice's daughter. Edward's sisters kid. Parker and Austin (8) are Emmett, Edward's brother's twins. Alice and Jasper also adopted Clay (16), who was in the same foster home as Jax and Blakelee and how we adopted them in the first place. Sometimes I feel guilty because everyone has a built in best friend except Blake when it comes to family vacations. We usually let her take a friend though.

I glanced back at Blake, "Is Sara free?" I asked, referring to her best friend.

"She's not allowed to go out on school nights anymore." Blake sighed, disappointed.

"Why?"

Blake shrugged, "Low grades or somethin." Damn strict parents, I thought seeing her sad little face.

"Any other friend you would want to invite?"

"Dust.." She started to say but Edward's head about popped off looking at her in the mirror. She burst out laughing and so did I, "Chill dad. I was kidding, I just wanted to see your reaction. It's fine mom the other kids can invite the cousins. At least then they'll stay outta my hair and I'll be able to read."

I smiled proud of our daughter. Blake has a bit of a stubborn, and selfish streak. She really is a good kid but she can be a real handful. "That's very nice of you sweetheart. If you want to download a new book on your IPad when we get home to read there, feel free."

Blake's eyes lit up, and she nodded going into a rant about a new book she had heard of by some youtuber and how great it seemed, Edward teased her about knowing the whole book before she even read it, too which she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Jax, use your sisters phone and call Aunt Rosalie, remember ASK if they can come. Don't tell." I instructed as we got closer to home.

 _Hey, can I come kidnap your child ;)_ I chuckled texting Alice

Not two seconds later she replied

 _Only if you keep her until 5:30, no kids…. Sexxxxxx ;D_

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at her message. "What?" Edward chuckled at me, looking suspicious.

"Oh nothing." I giggled, texting Alice back.

When we pulled into the driveway all the kids ran in to get their swim suits and I stayed in the car, still laughing while texting Alice.

"Whatttttt?" Edward whined, attempting to look over my side.

I glanced up at him and wiped the hair out of his face in a patronizing way, "Do you really wanna hear about your sister's sex life?" I asked bluntly.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH." Edward yelled covering his ears and climbing out of the SUV, nearly running toward the house. I shook my head, whatta child.

"Edward!" I yelled, right before he slipped into the house. "Grab my rainbow bag out of the laundry room. It has all the swim stuff in it."

Edward nodded at me and trotted into the house, I leaned my head back against the back of the headrest in the car and sighed. Ah a rare moment of peace.

"Mom! Where's my blue trunks?" Jax screamed out of the door. And the moments gone.

I crawled out of the car and helped him dig through his piles and piles of laundry to find them under his bed. "Jaxon, this room better be cleaned before this weekend." I scolded, I don't come in here enough, it's like a warzone.

"Sure, sure." Jax nodded, more excited by the swim trunks, he snatched them from my hands and ran down the stairs, by the time I made it back to the car I was the last one in.

"Jeez baby what took you so long?" Edward teased.

I rolled my eyes at him and glanced back at Lucy, "You find everything babydoll?" I had expected her to be the one yelling for help. She has been more independent lately and I've been more aware to try and let her do as much as she can herself, especially when she wants too.

"Yes a'course. Look paw patrol." She cried pointing to her bathing suit

"Very cool." I nodded, reaching back to give her a high five.

We stopped at Alice's first. When we got there, she came out the front door, and watched as Jazzy ran to meet me at the car. I opened up the back door and she climbed over Lucy into the backseat with Jax, "No booster?" I stuck my head out of the car to yell at Alice.

Alice shrugged from the doorway, "Y'all are just going to the lake right?"

I nodded, and she winked at me, "Have funnnnn!" She sang, I couldn't help but giggle at her she looked way too excited.

When I climbed in the front seat Edward shivered in horror. "Oh be an adult Edward, they're married with a child as proof of what goes on in there." I laughed, careful of my word choice and volume of my voice in front of the kids.

"As far as I'm concerned they've only ever did it once. To have Jazzy," Edward pouted, under his breath. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at that little tidbit.

"Mom?" Blake asked, "Where are Austin and Parker even going to sit we don't have enough room and I'm not sitting next to them. They're gross."

"Be nice," I warned my prissy daughter, "Rose is meeting us at the lake, she brought the truck and got the paddle boards for us, so we didn't have to stop at nana's."

"Aw," Blake sighed, "I was going to as nana if she wanted to come." Esme and Blake have become very, very close friends. They hit it off from the moment they met and share very similar interests. Most people see her as a Rose, and on the outside she may appear as so, but deep down she's definitely an Esme.

"Why don't you call her when we get there, you can stay over this weekend while mom and the other kids come to my game." Edward suggested.

"Cool!" Blake cheered, "Thanks dad." Blake is by far the most uninterested in football in the house. She could deal with watching Edward because it's her dad and she likes the Cowboys cheerleaders, but her phase in liking football when she first moved in was short lived. She's athletic, but mostly in a dance way. Although she loves soccer but decided she didn't want to play for whatever reason this year.

Edward winked back at her.

When we reached the gravel road to the lake I turned around to address my kids in the back, "Hey guys. Don't go running off in every direction everyone needs sunscreen and we'll all stay in one area." The kids nodded, but when we stopped they all still were jumping in excitement, Jax was chomping at the bit to catch up with Austin and Parker who were already in the lake.

"Dude chill." Edward chuckled, "Come here you little knucklehead." He picked him up and sat him on the hood of the car, lathering him in sunscreen while I did the two little girls.

"Mom, I'm going over here," Blake pointed to a tree and held her IPad up with her new book. I nodded at her she walked off with a little pep in her step.

Lucy and Jazzy started to run off, "Atttt," I stopped them. "I know you're both strong swimmer's but the lake has a current so I want you both to put life jackets on."

"Okay," Lucy shrugged.

"But Aunt Bella!" Jazzy whined, "I'm almost 6 now. Mommy doesn't make me wear one."

"I know Jazzy, but today the current is stronger than normal."

"So." She cocked one little hand on her hip and was staring me down. It was so hard not to laugh, she looks so much like Alice.

"Jacket, or no swimming Jazzy girl. Your choice." I shrugged and handed it to her. Before grabbing a towel out of the back, and the rainbow bag Edward had thrown in there and walking in the direction of Rose.

Rosalie was lounging back in the sun, resting back on her elbows. I glanced over and saw Blake reading away under the tree, and the 3 boys playing chicken on the paddle boards. Jazzy had reluctantly put on the life jacket and she and Lucy were running back and forth at the waters edge, I think they were playing mermaids or something.

Rose glanced up at me, her skin was so tan. I'm still white as a ghost. "Hey chicka, where's your suit?"

"Wasn't feeling it."

Rose smiled, "I know you aren't much of a water bug."

I shook my head, "Not so much. I don't know where Lucy gets it."

Rose sat up, "Well you do know it takes two, to make a baby…. You know you've never told me much about Lucy's dad."

"Not much to tell. I was young upset about my dad dying, had a one-night stand and boom baby."

"You didn't know him at all?"

"Not really."

"Did you tell him?"

I was a little offended she even had to ask that, "Of course I told him Rosalie. He split the moment I told him and didn't want anything to do with her."

"I'm sorry Bella." At least she looked sympathetic.

I shrugged, "I'm not. As far as I'm concerned it worked out best for her. God knew what he was doing, I got a beautiful baby girl to help me grow up. Brian helped a lot even though he was little himself. And now she has the best daddy in the world." I said, glancing at Edward who just so happened to be throwing Lucy up in the air and catching her.

"Does he want anymore kids?" Rose asked, looking at Edward as well.

"Rosalie you can go ahead and ask what you really want to know, does he want any of his own kids?"

"Bella I didn't-"

"Rosalie it's fine," I smiled. "He says he's perfectly fine with the way everything is, but I would like to be able to raise a little baby with Edward. Maybe after he stops playing football though. Maybe then we would actually get to open that restaurant that got put on hold," I smiled at Rosalie.

"Yeah, with you adopting those two," she nodded toward Jax and Blake, "Then me getting pregnant and losing the baby… it's been an eventful two years."

I smiled sympathetically at Rosalie, "It'll happen for you guys again Rose, just be patient."

Rosalie's eyes glistened, and she nodded at me, quickly shaking her head. "Anyway, I'm thinking of signing the boys up for basketball this year as well as football. I know Jax wants to play."

I nodded, happy to also change the subject. "Yeah he wants too. I don't know with Football, and baseball that would be the third sport he's playing I want him to have time to just be a kid too."

"I can understand that. But I guess if he really wants too," she shrugged.

I sighed, "Yeah that's where I'm at too."

Rose and I chatted for awhile and we watched the kids eventually Blake got tired of her book and she joined us, talking fondly with Rose.

"Hey Edward," I hollered as he swam around with the kids. "It's 5 we need to go get food so we can meet Brian at the house."

Edward nodded at me, "Come on guys you heard mom, time to go."

Rosalie stood up and brushed sand off her legs. "My two as well, time to go daddy will be home too from practice, we need to make him dinner."

"Dad," Jax whined, "10 more minutes." I gave Edward a knowing look and he rolled his eyes, typical Jax move.

I went and helped the little girls out of their lifejackets while Edward fought with Jax to get him out of the lake. While I may not be into water, Jax is the definition of a water bug.

"BOY." Jesus that escalated.

The next thing I knew Edward was swatting at Jax and Jax was sprinting out of the water. "What did he do?" I asked, glancing at a very annoyed Edward.

"He tried to run like a toddler and make me chase him. I swear if one of these kids kills me it will be him." I couldn't help but snort at my over dramatic husband.

When we got to the car Jax was happy to be in the very back, way away from Edward who was still annoyed.

We dropped Jazzy off with a happier Alice and debated on food for awhile before settling on Chinese- a typical family favorite.

By the time we got home Brian was already there, when we got in he was sitting on the couch. My little brother is turning into such a little man, he easily looks 20. "Hey bub." I said, coming in after I put the food on the table, and sitting next to him while Edward and the kids ran upstairs to change.

"Hey sis," Brian smiled, leaning into my side. He had just taken a shower and his hair was all wet, but I didn't mind. At 16 I don't get much love anymore, so I'll take anything I can get.

Edward came stumbling back down the stairs and plopped in the recliner across from us, "Aw look at the big baby." He teased Brian, Brian instantly chuckled and moved away from me while I glared at Edward. He is my baby!

"Don't listen to him, just remember how he does the same thing after losing a game," I teased back, defending my little brother.

Edward made faces at me while Brian chuckled, he glanced toward the stairs then looked back at Edward and I. "I guess since you guys are both here and we have a rare moment alone, you guys should probably know Aubree and I are talking about getting back together." Woah, that was out of the blue.

Aubree and Brian were best friends all growing up, and she and he dated briefly Brian's first year of high school when we first met Edward. "That's great if that's what you want Bry," Edward said, nodding at him and reaching forward to pat his knee.

Selfishly I couldn't help but want to discourage this, as she broke his heart and they've barely spoke since. But I know I can't really control who he dates.

"It is," Brian nodded. "She's really grown up… and I don't think I've ever stopped loving her."

I swallowed the lump In my throat at that admission, "Well she's always welcome here, but be aware if she does we will have a new discussion on rules especially girls." I warned.

"Bells, I'm 16 now. It's different than two years ago."

"Exactly." I stood firm. "Which Is why all 3 of us will be having a new talk, right Edward?"

"Yep." Thank you so much Edward. I glared at him and he cleared his throat, "I'm with your sister we need to talk about it, but when the time comes. For now, I'm starving what about you? Let's eat."

He punched his shoulder as he stood, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked out of the room, "What rules do we make?" I asked when Brian entered the dining room, and out of earshot.

"I have no idea on earth dear. I was just following your lead."

"I guess we should have a little talk with both him and Blake, huh?"

"Blake!" Edward mumbled alarmed, "Who said anything about Blake dating!"

"Edward she's the same age Brian was when Aubree first came into our lives."

"Yeah but Aubree is a 5 foot nothing little innocent girl who can't hurt my little girl."

"But she CAN hurt my little bother, hell she already did." I mumbled, okay maybe I'm holding a grudge… sue me.

"Relax Bells. Can we please just eat."

"Yes please." I nodded and followed after him into the kitchen.

When we sat down for dinner Lucy had just came back down the stairs, and Jax and Blake were already sitting at the table. We prayed then all dug in like a pack of wolves. During the dinner something kept beeping, "What the hell is that beeping?" Edward finally voiced.

"I think it's the phone," Blake mumbled.

"She's right," I nodded, and stood. Walking over to our house phone. "Someone left a voicemail."

I clicked the play button and a woman's voice came over the intercom, "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. This is Janie Taylor from DC charter school, I'm calling in regards to the notes being sent home with Jax. If you could give me a phone call at this number when you get the chance that would be great, thanks!"

By the time I turned around Jax had shrunk down in his seat so far I could barely see his head anymore.

"Jaxon," Edward sighed, running a tired hand over his face.

I looked around and noticed all the other kids leaning in waiting to see this play out, "Alright. We'll talk about this later when we come to tuck you in Jax. For now everyone finish there dinner and then everyone go to your rooms, it's been a long day everyone could do with a good night's sleep."

They all had the good sense not to question me, Blake even helped me clean up dinner, while Edward helped lucy in the bath, before she went to her room for the night.

Edward came back down and leaned against the counter while I put the dishes away, "I jinxed it this morning huh?"

"I told you to bite your damn tongue." I said pointedly, but we both knew I was joking.

"So what you think, prank, talking to much, we know he's not failing or anything like that at least."

"Maybe he's causing trouble because he's bored and not being challenged in the classroom. He's very bright Edward, maybe a little too bright for the education he's getting, we know that from the 100 with no studying."

Edward nodded. "You're probably right… as always." He kissed my cheek and pulled me in close after I started the dishwasher.

"You good cop or bad cop?"

"I guess good cop." I laughed.

"Damn, mean dad to the rescue," Edward made some ridiculous motion like superman, and jumped across the room in one swift motion raising a fist and acting like he was flying.

"I'll go tuck the girls in, you go say goodnight to Brian and we'll meet back in the middle."

I nodded, I started to go toward the basement door but Edward grabbed my arm, "Wait, wait, wait we gotta break." I looked at him like he had an extra head.

"Good parents on 3." He grinned, holding out his hand with the palm facing the floor. I rolled my eyes but put my hand on top of his and we threw them up on 3 chanting the "good parents".

"We're dumb." I said going down the basement stairs.

"Nah, we're the best." Edward chuckled, taking stairs two at a time and making his way to Lucy's room first.

As I was walking down the stairs I couldn't help but smile looking back on today's events. It was such a normal day, yeah no matter what happens with Edward and the cowboys or what the kids do we'll be okay, the big lug was right… we've got the best little family anyone could ever ask for...

(TO BE CONTINUED)

 **REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE FOR Edward, Bella, and the gang! I'm up for any and all suggestions for a chapter** **J** **J** **J**


End file.
